


A Raven In The Castle

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Love/Hate, Sidekicks, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Diaval knows Queen Ingrith loves Maleficent, but still warns her not to break her heart.
Relationships: Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 35





	A Raven In The Castle

“My Queen...”

“You don’t have to bow to me.”

“Very well,” Diaval, in human form, stood back tall in a black billowy shirt, dark slacks and solid, cloth shoes. He looked rather anxious, like he wanted to be anywhere but at the castle, with the likes of Queen Ingrith. “I’ve come to warn you about your feelings’ towards Maleficent.”

Ingrith furrowed her brows. Diaval went on,

“She’s not somebody to mess with. If you love her, you stay loyal and true. She may not show it, but she’s a big softy. She's got a heart unlike any other...”

“Why are you telling me all this? Who are you?” Queen Ingrith demanded. 

“I’m, uh, Diaval, your majesty,” he replied. He demonstrated his identity by spreading his arms out like a bird spreading his own feathers.

“Diaval, I remember now,” Ingrith chuckled. “I didn’t recognize you at first without that blasphemous _beak._ ” 

“The one and only, m’lady.”

“You don’t have to worry, crow,” Ingrith smirked. 

“Raven, actually,” he corrected her.

“Yes, of course,” she rolled her eyes. “The last thing I want to do is break Mal’s heart. My poor actions around the time we first met were muddled with hate and confusion. I am not that person anymore.”

“Glad to hear it,” Diaval nodded.


End file.
